Por la sonrisa de lado de Draco!
by Leroa Malfoy Hang
Summary: Que pasaría si Herms tuviera un plan junto con Ginny y Luna que acaba al revés? Herms y Draco juntos? IMPOSIBLE!
1. 1PREPARADAS?

Bueno como todos ya saben ningún personaje es mío son de J.K. y bla bla bla ¡espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo!

¿Preparadas para la fiesta?

Hermione Granger acababa de terminar su clase de pociones y de camino a la biblioteca se encontró con la gélida mirada y la mueca de inferioridad del maldito Malfoy. Lo miró con cara asesina y frunció el ceño hasta que casi se junta.

Siguió su camino pero no sin antes murmurar por lo bajo:

-Maldita serpiente.

-Mira quien habla sangre sucia, ¿qué le pasa a tu cabello hoy Granger? Parece la melena de un león chamuscado, Oh no espera, que tu cabello siempre tiene ese aspecto tan… ¿Tuyo?

-Métete en tus asuntos estúpida serpiente.

-Ya veremos si me sigues hablando así cuando mi padre hable con Dumbledore, se encargará personalmente de que todas las ratas de biblioteca como tú acaben en sus sucias y asquerosas casas muggles.

-Déjala en paz y destila tu veneno en alguien que no nos tenga de amigos Malfoy, ella es muy superior a ti serpiente inmunda. Le gruñó Ron, que llego en ese momento y se colocó a la izquierda de Hermione.

-Eso, y quita esa cara de engreído, no hace falta que nos recuerdes lo imbécil que eres. Casi le escupió Harry, colocándose a su vez a la derecha de Hermione.

Hermione sonrió para sus adentros, ¡cómo quería a sus amigos! Pero por fuera en cambio torció el labio superior y levanto una ceja, ¡De qué manera odiaba a Draco Malfoy!

-Pues que sepas que algún día Hermione, estarás sola, sin tus dos "amiguitos". Les dedico una última mueca de superficialidad y, con sus dos gorilas, se marchó ondeando su capa verde.

-Estúpida serpiente sin cerebro. ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así a alguien tan genial como tú?

-Gracias Harry pero todos sabemos que Malfoy le habla como quiere a quien quiere.

-Pues eso tiene que cambiar. Murmuró Ron para sus adentros, no soporto como te trata Herm, ¡Si pudiera, enserio que lo mataba!

El resto del día transcurrió normal, Herms fue a ver el entrenamiento de Harry y luego se pasó la tarde escribiendo en un cuadernito morado y peludo con una pluma de faisán, (regalo de Harry). En aquel diario era en el único lugar en el que se sentía realmente segura, casi nadie conocía la existencia de ese cuaderno privado, pues solo lo sacaba sola o en su habitación, con Luna y Ginny. Además en él se sentía capaz de saltarse todo tipo de reglas, tanto las de ortografía como las de la realidad.

Lo sacó en su habitación, encendió la luz de su lamparita y se puso a escribir:

Buff! qe cansancio me da pelearme cn Draco, si soy sincera en realidad no le odio, eso sría darle dmasiada importancia, solo me cansa que siempre sea taaaaan monótono, su misma mueca de asco, su misma gélida mirada y su misma voz de superioridad, yo creo qe algún día cambiará, pero desafortunadamente dudo qe ese día iegue pronto y la vdad que se vaya a la mierda. Creo que es la única persona aparte de Ron que consigue sacarme de mis casillas a tanta velocidad, pero claro, Ron es un caso aparte, nada en el es normal, al igual qe Malfoy. Aparte de mi lucha con la serpiente hoy el profesor Snape nos qitó 10 punts por culpa d Neville, pobre chico, los _¿slitheryngs? no paraban de reírse de él y casi se pone a llorar, algún día d estos le ayudaré con los deberes, pero por ahora estoy demasiado liada, en esta semana tengo 8 exámenes y uno de ellos es vuelo en escoba ¡Qué pánico! Es la única materia en la que temo suspender, Harry se ríe de mi pero, enserio, solo he disfrutado volando una vez. Aquella en la que Harry me obligó, me convenció porqe era navidad, no estuvo tan mal pero al muy arggggg ¡se le ocurrió hacer una carrera con Ron conmigo detrás en la escoba! Bueno me tengo que ir, que se me acercan las chicas ¡Cómo me reiré de esta página en unos días!, pero hoy por hoy me desahoga.

En el momento en el que cerró el libro notí sierto entusiasmo en el comportamiento de sus amigas que en cuanto llegaron la hicieron olvidarse de cualquier otro tema que no fuera del que hablaban.

-¡Ahí Herms! Que te pondrás mañana para la fiesta en _(¿Hogsmade?).

-Pueeees… la verdad no tenía pensado ir chicas, ya saben que no me gusta ni bailar delante de mas gente ni tomar…, creo que no debería ir, además la serpiente mayor seguro que va. Y me da pena ver a toda esa cantidad de chicas con las que se besa en una sola noche, ¡Y encima tiene el descaro de admitirlo como si fuera algo bueno!

-Aiss chica ¡que ñoña eres!

-Déjalo pelirroja, Herms no quiere salir, ¿Qué raro no?. Dijo Luna girando los ojos.

-¡Venga ya! ¿enserio se van a poner así porque no vaya a UNA de sus MUCHAS fiestas?

-No es eso Herms, ¿Verdad Luna? ¡Es que no vienes a ninguna!

Hermione entornó los ojos y guiñándoles el ojo derecho murmuró.

-¡Heyyy! ¡Tengo un plan! ;) regalémosle un poco de ira a Malfoy, nos pondremos las tres deslumbrantes y nos llevaremos a todas sus seguidoras por detrás, ¡Prometo hasta bailar!, fijo que somos mejores que esas chicas medio golfas.

-¿Ginny? ¿Oyes lo mismo que yo? ¿Una Herms que quiere venganza? ¿Y que promete que va a bailar? ¿Y que estaremos más deslumbrantes que ninguna otra?

-Pues… ¡Eso parece Luna!, y por una vez que sale de fiesta… ¡Tenemos que hacerla sentir bien no? ¡Bieeen! ¡No te arrepentirás! ¡Será super-divertido!

-¿Qué día es Luna?

-¿Qué no me has oído bien? ¡Mañana!, Tenemos que ir ahora mismo a _¿Hogsmade? ¡A comprar ropa y etc.!

-Buff creo que mejor no me apetece.

-¡Venga ya Herms! ¡Ahora te jodes!

Las tres chicas salieron de tiendas y al final cada una encontró un atuendo perfecto para ellas y para la ocasión.

Herms llevaría un vestido negro en la mitad del muslo muy pegado con una pequeña rosa plateada en la esquina superior izquierda, unos zapatos sin tacón de cintas también plateados, una gargantilla negra con una estrella plateada en medio, grandes aretes de aro plateados, y un bolsito muy pequeño negro de charol con la cuerda transparente.

Luna iría en el mismo estilo pero un poco adaptado a ella, un vestido pegado azul marino con la parte de abajo en picos un poco deshilachados que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, unos tacones del mismo color pero con detalles en plateado, un collar grande que parecía ser de plata con forma de media luna con una estrella dentro, unos pequeños aretes con tres pequeñitas estrellas, y un bolsito con forma de media luna plateado.

Ginny llevaría colores más explosivos, un vestido del mismo largo que el de Herms de color rojo sangre con un lazo alrededor de la cintura, unas botas de tacón negras hasta arriba de la rodilla con las costuras del mismo color de su vestido, una cadenita negra muy fina en el cuello, varias pulseras negras de cadena de distintos grosores y unos aretes rojos y largos que parecían una cascada de fuego.

Todas estaban despampanantes, pero Herms no se sentía tan cómoda como sus amigas.

Al día siguiente las tres estaban muy nerviosas, Herms hasta respondió a varias preguntas mal por estar distraída.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-

Bueno espero que les guste, please déjenme algún comentario que me hace ilusión! =)

Si les gusta seguiré el fic de estos personajes que desde hace poco se han vuelto de mi favoritos! muchos besos!

By: Leroa Malfoy Hang.


	2. 2VENGANZA

Bueno como todos sabe los personajes no son míos y en fin…

VENGANZA

-Emmmm… esto… ¿Están realmente seguras de que quieren que YO vaya?

-¿? ¿qué? ¡Pues claro! La idea es tuya y por lo tanto tienes que llevarla acabo.

-¡Así se habla pelirroja! Además, ¡me muero de ganas por ver la cantidad de babas que chorreará la estúpida cara del capullo de Draco!

-Pbfff pues si están taaaaaaan sumamente seguras… supongo que ahora me tendré que joder ¿no?

-¡Buff! ¡ni yo me hubiera expresado mejor Herms!

Dejando de lado la conversación las tres chicas empezaron a arreglarse para la venganza de "SREC: Serpiente retrasada ególatra capullo"

Herms que no sabía mucho de eso del maquillaje dejó que Luna y Ginny experimentaran en su cara. Limpiaron y Pintaron varias veces su rostro y después de un buen rato las tres estuvieron de acuerdo. Los ojos perfilados con negro y pintura de labios rosa con brillo por encima que hacia que sus labios parecieran más carnosos. Se alisó el pelo con un hechizo y consiguió que no volviera a enrollarse, se hizo dos trenzas cerca de las orejas y se las ató atrás.

Luna, extravagante como sólo ella, se perfilo los ojos con plateado y en lugar de terminar la línea donde acaba el ojo la continuó haciendo un espiral, únicamente se puso brillo de labios transparente. Se recogió todo su largo y rubio en una alta cola de caballo dejando fuera únicamente su lacio flequillo de lado y se pintó algunos mechones de plateado.

Ginny al igual que su ropa usó colores explosivos, sombra de ojos negra, delineador y rimel rojos y se pintó los labios de rojo cereza. A su cabello lo dejó caer libre sobre sus hombros y se recogió el flequillo hacia atrás sin pegarlo del todo a su cabeza, dejándolo un poco levantado.

Las tres estaban realmente espectaculares, aunque claro, a Herms le costaba lo suyo mirarse al espejo y reconocer ese rostro tan perfecto que hacia juego con su cuerpo.

Hermione se puso una chaqueta gris de GAP y según ella estaba lista, pero claro ¿de verdad os creéis que Ginny y Luna la dejarían salir con una chaqueta deportiva?

-Hey hey hey hey hey, ¿Qué es esa cosa que tienes encima cariño?

-Mmm… Luna creí que eras un poco más lista, ¿Una chaqueta?

-¡Exacto! ¡Una chaqueta deportiva y vieja que no pega para nada con lo que llevas debajo!

-Ais Luna, si ya sabía yo que esto sería más complicado de lo que creíamos, a ver, mmmm deja que piense un poco.

-¡Hey! Ya sé, ¡le pondremos mi chaqueta de cuero negra con el sierre de lado!

-Me parece chicas que se están emocionando un poco, ¡NO PIENSO PONERME ESO!

-Pues, por una vez ¡NO LO PIENSES!

-Venga Herms Luna tiene razón, no estamos en clases, ¿Tienes que seguir pensando todo?

-Arggg lo que me hacéis hacer cacho de ARGGG…

- Ves Herms, ya hemos tardado más de lo necesario, seguro que Draco ya ha besado a cinco chicas como mínimo.

Luna agarró una chaqueta por arriba del ombligo gris que tenía las mangas medio rotas, Ginny un abrigo más corto todavía, negro, con capucha y tres botones como cierre.

Cuando llegaron Draco se encontraba besando a una ravenclawn y mientras con una mano sujetaba la cabeza de la chica con la otra sostenía un vaso de cerveza.

-¿Ves Herms? Ya empezó su caza, ¡dejémosle boquiabierto!

Hermione que sin saber como había cogído más confianza empezó a bailar sobre la pista al compás de sick of love de Robert Ramírez con sus dos amigas a los lados, todo giraba a su alrededor y se sentía más viva que nunca con aquella letra.

I'm here alone

Waiting at home,

I can not feel the air no more,

Sick of love

My heart is sick of love!

Hermione bailaba feliz, encerrada en un mundo del que no quería salir, se veía bailando sola bailando en medio del lago, sin nada a su alrededor, ni Malfoy ni Harry ni Ron, ni Ginny ni Luna, se encontraba sola y bailaba como nadie, movía la cadera de un lado a otra y acompañaba el movimiento con las manos y la cabeza, giraba saltaba y se sentía feliz, entonces sonó el estribillo,

Yeeeeaaah!

I'm gonna fly

To night

I'm talking you,

Don't be afraid

I am you superman,

I bring a box with sugar

To put you in

Oh let´s dance again,

The evil game!

Para entonces todo el mundo rodeaba al trío que bailaba como si fueran las reinas de la pista, todos menos Draco y su presa, las tres chicas que bailaban dentro bailaban genial, y, aun que no estuviera planeado se movían como coordinadas su cabello volaba en el aire y sus cuerpos se movían veloces y ágiles

Ohhh sick of love…

Cuando sonó la última frase de la canción Draco fijó su mirada en ellas pensando en que alguna de aquellas tres chicas que tan bien bailaban podían estar a la altura de sus presas, se acercó pero al ver bien los rostros de aquellas chicas casi se desmaya al reconocer a sus peores enemigas, la sangre sucia, la lunática y la pobre Weasley.

-Oh wao que bien bailan esas tres. Murmuraron Zabini y Nott a la vez.

-¡Venga ya! ¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta de quienes son? ¡No son más que basura!

-Venga ya Draco, no creas que no se nos pasó desapercibida la mirada con la que te empezaste a acercar a ellas, cabrón, además ¡Bailan que te cagas! Se mueven mejor que cualquiera de tus "presas"

-Cállate Nott.

-Me callo si quiero, nadie me da ordenes, nadie me manda, solo yo, que te quede claro.

A las jóvenes bailarinas tampoco les pasó desapercibida la mirada de Draco y entre ellas empezaron a susurrarse al oído cosas como:

-hihihihihi lo conseguímos, ese cabrón no olvidará jamás esto.

-Pero aún falta lo mejor, no lo hemos humillado todavía, por lo menos no lo suficiente.

Las tres se acercaron a la serpiente y Hermione dando un paso adelante con voz aterciopelada susurró:

-Mmm hola Draco, ¿Qué tal estás? No esperábamos encontrarnos a alguien como tu besuqueándose de esa manera con una chica ravenclawn.

-Bueno bueno dijo Draco acercándo su rostro al de Herms, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Nada menos y nada más que una sangre sucia.

-¿Qué? Pues no parecía importante mientras te acercabas a nosotras. Dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a tan solo unos centímetros de la cara de Draco.

Hermione sin previo aviso casi besa a Draco pero en el último momento tiró de su cabello rubio platino hacia atrás obligándole a girar la cabeza de modo que todo el mundo le viere la cara.

-Pues sinceramente, después de 7 años jodiéndome la vida, ¿De verdad creías que me iba a dejar besar por una serpiente tan ególatra como tu Malfoy?

La cara de Malfoy primero se puso colorada, luego normal y luego más blanca que de por si. Todo el mundo los miraban con los ojos y la boca abierta, nunca antes alguien había humillado de esa manera a Draco Malfoy, y menos una sangre sucia como ella.

Ginny y Luna la miraban sorprendidas y contentas a la vez. Habían humillado mucho más de lo que esperaban conseguir a la maldita serpiente.

-Esta me la pagas Granger. Murmuró Draco mientras salía del local empujando a todo el que se le pusiera delante con la cara seria y de arrogancia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Qué pasará? ¿Cómo se vengará Draco? ¿Cómo le contestará Hermione?

Sinceramente ni yo lo se todavía!

Danhablack: ¡Muchas gracias! Decidí que era mejor subir lo poco que llevaba del capítulo, sino tardaría más, últimamente he tenído bastante inspiración supongo :D me encanta que te guste el fic me hace mucha ilusión que hayas comentado ya que es el primer fic que me comentan para bien sin contar a la gente que me conoce como amigas hermanas y etc… muchos besos Leroa.


	3. 3VENGANZA OTRA VEZ

-¡Hey Draco!, ¿te emocionó que Granger casi te besara?

-¡Cómo vuelvas a abrir el pico te juro que yo.. que yo! ¡TE MATO!

Nott le miró con una ceja levantada y después se giró a la primer chica que pasaba, la cogió se la acerco a los labios y la alejó. Una triste copia de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-¿Fue así? ¿Por qué no nos haces una repetición? ¿Una sangre sucia como Granger? La verdad esperaba algo más de ti. Eres el único que se negaba a admitir que Granger era preciosa ¿No?

-Cierra el pico Nott, o lo lamentarás.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y qué harás? ¿Intentar besarme como a la castaña?

-¡HE DICHO QUE CIERRES EL PICO!

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te haré caso?

-He dicho que cierres la boca Nott.

-Si y yo te he dicho que qué te hace pensar que te haré caso.

Sin más de unos segundos para reaccionar Nott se vio atrapado entre los fuertes puñetazos de Draco, después de semejante estruendo la mitad de las serpientes los rodearon intentando sin éxito separarlos, Después de que Draco empezara Nott no necesito más de un segundo para devolverle los golpes, sin tanta potencia ni puntería, pero golpes, en la cara en los riñones y en las costillas.

La verdad Draco no entendía su reacción, normalmente ese tipo de cosas no le habría alterado. Le habría contestado fría y duramente la frase perfecta para humillarlo y callarlo de una vez, otra cosa que tampoco entendía es porque cuando Granger se le acercó para fingir que le iba a besar el lo permitió ni porque cuando aquella mano delicada le tiró de la cabeza hacia atrás el lo permitió. Eso último no lo entendía porque él era muchísimo más fuerte que esa castaña, con un "suave" empujón la habría apartado de él.

De pronto Draco decidió que no valía la pena pelear contra Nott, entornó los ojos, hizo una mueca de aburrimiento y arrogancia y se marchó sin ningún rasguño a la biblioteca.

Nott no había tenido tanta suerte, tenía un ojo morado, le sangraba la nariz y tenía el labio partido, definitivamente tendría que ir a la enfermería.

Draco se pasó el resto del día pensando en que dulce venganza podría utilizar para Granger y acabó decidiendo que conseguiría que ella se enamorara de él, vaya que lo haría, esa estúpida sangre sucia no iba a arruinarle todo por nada, mañana mismo empezaría la operación E.H.P.D.R. enamorar a Hermione para dejarla en redículo.

Hermione en otro lado del castillo leía un libro tranquilamente a las orillas del lago, sus pies estaban sumergidos en el agua hasta los tobillos y su mano libre jugaba con la fina y clara arena de la mini playa, el libro que leía era sobre fantasía, sobre mundos como Idhún o Gorlian, (Ambos de la misma escritora, Laura Gallego, el primero es de memorias de Idhún y el otra de alas de fuego y alas negras). Se había aficionado a esta escritora porque sentía la necesidad de encerrarse en mundos diferentes mientras se tomaba un chocolate caliente robado de la cocina.(N.A. se que no resulta muy normal que nuestra hermione robe de la cocina pero…)

-Hola Herms, ¿Qué haces?

-¿Mmm? Ah hola luna, solo leo alas negras.

-Oye viendo que tan bien nos lo pasamos el otro día yo te quería preguntar si tenías algún plan para este viernes, pensábamos ir a la discoteca Harry Ginny Ron tú si quieres y yo, ¿Te apuntas?

-Por favor Luna no insistas, no me apetece mucho ir, la otra noche lo pase muy bien y todo pero mejor este fin de semana voy a leer dormir y comer, lo siento, a lo mejor otro día ¿Ok?

-Ok ok, que lástima..

-Bueno Luna que se diviertan mucho.

Herms se quedó pensativa y luego se concentró otra vez en su libro, Ahriel la principal acababa de matar a la gente de la ciénaga por venganza, por que ella, un ángel se había enamorado pero habían matado a Bran, SU chico.

-¡He dicho hola Granger!

-¿hum? A, solo eras tú, ¡A no espera! Que también vienen tu ego y tu orgullo.

-Muy graciosa Granger.

-Lo se, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes tú.

El rubio entornó los ojos y apoyo su espalda en el otro lado del tronco en el que se encontraba Herms, sacó un cuaderno de dibujo un lápiz y empezó a dibujar unos ojos

castaños, muy parecidos a los de Herms, por no decir los mismos.

-¿Qué miras Granger?

-Solo como dibujas. Dijo a la vez que su cara se ponía un poco más roja al comprobar que esos ojos eran idénticos a los suyos.

-A, ¿Qué ahora te interesas en que hago?

-¡No! Es solo que me gusta como dibujas, dibujas… bien supongo.

-¡Wou! Granger ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿O acabo de tener alucinaciones?

Hermione entornó los ojos y le miró a la cara, a los ojos, esos ojos grises tan sumamente Black, el le devolvió la mirada y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo la besó, no fue nada espectacular pero consiguió que Hermione la mirara roja de ira.

-¡Quién te crees que eres maldita serpiente!

Malfoy no contestó, solo comenzó a andar hacia el bosque prohibido con las manos en los bolsillos y una media sonrisa de picardía en el rostro, Hermione corrió hacia él y Draco se paró y se giró provocando que la castaña chocara contra él y casi cayera al suelo, pero no cayó, porque Draco la agarró del brazo.

-¡Mírame cuándo te hablo Draco Malfoy!

-¿Por qué?

-¡PUES PORQUE TE ESTOY HABLANDO! ¡ESTÚPIDO!

-Mira muñeca, solo tomé lo que me debías, en la discoteca no llegaste a besarme así que agarré el beso que me debías, además no soy ni estúpido ni ninguna de todas esas cosas que has dicho sobre mí, y no pienso mirarte porque NO ME DA LA REAL GANA ¿Está claro?

-Estúpido hurón albino ególatra maldito.

-¿Mmm? Ah, yo también te quiero Granger.

Herms suspiró, le miró desafiante y murmuró.

-Ese beso ROBADO me lo pagarás hurón. Dijo haciendo especial hincapié en ROBADO.

-Y créeme que no será nada agradable lagartija sin patas.

-Mira Granger, deja de hablarme así, además ya me aburrí de la conversación, si, me aburres Granger, solo una última cosa, recuerda que yo hago lo que me salga de los cojones.

-¡Cómo si tuvieras!

Después de eso Hermione se marchó andando con la cabeza muy alta en dirección a la sala común, ¿Quién se creía que era esa serpiente?

-Malfoy, se cree un Malfoy. Murmuró para sus adentros.

-Todos ellos son así. Dijo algo enfurruñada, ese beso lo cobraría caro, él se las pagaría.

Ya tumbada en su cama y con la pijama puesta (N. pantalones largos de cuadrito y una camiseta azulada con lobos en ella qe no se pk m recuerdan a los de alguien a la q le gusta este fic pero no el dramione ¬¬, ¿A quién me referiré? Solo ella lo sabe!) Se dispuso a pensar en la venganza que conseguiría, tenía varias opciones, pero todas eran tontas, al final acabó durmiendose, ¿Y a qué no saben con quién soñó? ¡Si con Draco! Pero con un Draco que gritaba histéricamente porque alguien le había hinchado los labios como Pamela Anderson, si definitivamente Herms ya sabía cual sería su venganza.

Muajajajajajajajajajaaa! Espero qe les guste y por si esa persona no se ha enterado me refiero a ti ERIEN ZENIT! Jejeje ;p hey hey hey qe eso no cambia qe no te kiero ehhh boba?

Bueno, ya se que mis caps son cortos pero los flashes de mi inspiración también lo son y no kiero escribir por escribir y qe este fic acabe siendo PESIMO Un montón de besos a TODO aquel qe aia leido esto, le aia gustao o nop :D (L)

P.D. ERIEN ZENIT es tonta por cabrearse con LUXI por tremenda tontería ¬¬…


	4. 4SOMBRA

Bueno como TODOS sabeis yo no sería capaz de inventar personajes TAN buenos, TODOS (Menos a lo mejor alguno, todavía no se ) Son de J.! (Joder… yo hubiera hecho que BASTANTES personajes acabaran MUCHO mejor de lo qe acaban…) weeno ahí les va el 4 cap :D

Ginny muy extrañada por el comportamiento de su amiga se pasó toda la mañana preguntando el porque de su comportamiento. Hermione sabía que Ginny no entendería que se hubiese besado con Draco por pura venganza por parte de él, así que prefirió mentir diciendo que estaba muy contenta por sus notas de pociones, Ginny conociendo a su amiga sabía que no era verdad, pero conocerla tan bien hacia que supiera que Herms no le contaría lo que estaba pensando. La imagen de Draco con los labios hinchados aún estaba en la cabeza de Hermione, y ella no intentaba sacarla, por que sabía que era mejor que ver la cara interrogante de su amiga la pelirroja.

A la hora de comer vio la ocasión perfecta, estaba sentado solo, cuando saliera ella le lanzaría el hechizo sin que este lo notara y en cinco minutos los labios como si tuvieran litros de silicona, definitivamente su venganza sería realmente divertida.

Malfoy se dirigía a la puerta, Hermione preparó su varita, se concentró y cuando Malfoy pasó le lanzó el hechizo, el único problema es que el slytherin con muy buenos reflejos consiguió protegerse y de paso devolverle el hechizo a Ron, Hermione con la cara roja de rabia por Malfoy y lástima por Ron se levantó muy indignada.

-Te espero en el claro cerca de la casa de Hagrid mañana, ahí acabaremos esto de una vez por todas. Le susurró muy cerca del rostro a Draco.

-Como quieras, pero será solos, no quiero que ninguno de los entrometidos de tus amigos acaben metiéndose en nuestros asuntos, muñeca.

-No me llames muñeca.

-Tú no me llames hurón, y creo que prefieres eso a sangre su…

-Vale vale, si, lo prefiero.

-Entonces esta discusión es absurda muñeca. Dijo el rubio platino disfrutando realmente de la cara de odio que le mandaba en estos momento la castaña.

Pero fue entonces cuando Hermione dejó la conversación porque a Ron ya le había empezado a hacer efecto el hechizo y tenía que ayudarle, afortunadamente consiguieron huir antes de que las demás personas vieran el pequeño desliz en los labios del pelirrojo, cuando llegaron a la enfermería Hermione dijo que estaban practicando un hechizo de defensa contra las artes oscuras y que a ella le había salido mal. La señora Pomfry (sorry no se como se escribe…) se extrañó, pues a Hermione nada solía salirle mal.

-Draco me las pagará.

-Tranquilo Ron, fue mi culpa, yo le lancé el hechizo.

-Si Herms pero él me lo devolvió a mi ¡Y me dejó los labios como salchichas!

Después de acompañar a Ron un rato Hermione decidió ir un rato a despejarse, montar a caballo la relajaba y había descubierto un pequeño claro en el que una manada pastaba siémpre tranquilamente, cuando los vio por primera vez ellos se fueron corriendo pero después, cada vez que iba, ellos cogían más confianza hasta el punto de dejarse montar por la castaña. Ella le había tomado cierto cariño a un frisón muy grande (lógicamente azabache, si no es azabache no es frisón) él se dejaba montar y parecía escuchar los problemas de Herms, cuando galopaba ella se sentía muy bien, sentía que era capaz de recorrer el mundo entero a lomos de SU caballo, había decidido llamarle Sombra, ya sabía que no era muy original pero le gustaba.

Cuando se subió a pelo a lomos de Sombra una enorme tranquilidad la recorrió por dentro, fue como un escalofrío, todo su ser se estremeció, definitivamente estaba conectada con ese hermoso caballo, cuando Sombra comenzó con un ligero trotecillo Hermione se sujetó con más fuerza a sus crines y a su cuello, cuando empezó a galopar una risa tonta salió sin más de su boca, aquella risa era la risa más perfecta que existía, porque era inocente y le salía sin poder evitarlo, no había rastro de burla ni de sarcasmo, además era muy natural y contagiosa, tan contagiosa que cuando terminó de reírse Sombra relinchó y levantó las patas delanteras con un enorme impulso que casi tiró a Hermione, con esto Hermione volvió a reír, en esos momentos era realmente feliz, a lomos de un caballo libre sin brida ni silla, Sombra sorprendió a la muchacha galopando más deprisa ligero y ágil que antes, pasaron entre árboles muy cerca unos de otros hasta llegar a un hermoso claro repleto de amapolas, margaritas, lirios, orquídeas, helechos, lilas, pensamientos, campanitas, azafrán… montones de preciosas plantas vigilaban el pequeño prado, Hermione sorprendida bajó de Sombra y se revolcó en el pasto, todo aquello era maravilloso, peinó su cabello en una trenza floja y lo adornó con flores, parecía Gaia, realmente parecía el espíritu de la Tierra, se veía hermosa danzando y girando sobre si misma, dando saltitos de alegría y sintiéndose como una niña pequeña, muy, muy pequeña e inocente.

Toda su alegría se disipó cuando unas sombras comenzaron a rodearla, corrió hacia Sombra y montó en él, Sombra sintiendo el peligro galopó más rápido aún que antes, porque sabía que probablemente su vida dependía de ello, cuando Hermione volteó a ver hacia atrás su corazón dio un vuelco, aquellas eran las sombras de unas criaturas negras con picos, eran del tamaño de un humano, no tenían alas pero volaban directos a ellos, a gran velocidad, Sombra asustado aumentó todo lo que pudo la velocidad mientras que Hermione despertando de un extraño atontamiento repentino sacó su varita y gritó muchos hechizos unos detrás de otros, acabó con uno de ellos pero el otro aún los perseguía, era la criatura más horrible que había contemplado jamás, desesperada siguió gritando hechizos a diestro y siniestro hasta que la criatura retrocedió y huyó.

Hermione se desmayó sobre Sombra este lo notó y la llevó rápidamente hasta el claro de la casa de Hagrid, allí se tumbó y se giró poco a poco hasta que Hermione se escurrió suavemente hasta el suelo, Sombra sabía que tenía que desaparecer, pero no dejaría que la joven se quedara sola, observó los alrededores de Hogwarts y vio a un joven no muy lejos de allí, lanzó un agudo relincho al aire y el chico se acercó hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba, antes de que el muchacho llegara a ver al hermoso corcel este se marchó a galope por entre las sombras, pareciendo una más, como su nombre indicaba.

-Maldita sea, ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Maldijo lentamente Draco. Se acercó y fue entonces cuando vio a Hermione con el cabello trenzado con flores aun enganchadas a el. Se sorprendió mucho de ver a Hermione desmayada de aquella manera, la cogió en brazos y corrió a la enfermería, por el camino, como no, se encontró con el resto del trío de oro y Ginny, estos le miraron enfadados pero el no se paró ni para mirarles, Hermione tenía que llegar cuanto antes a la enfermería.

-¡Ehh tú Malfoy! ¿Qué coño crees que haces? ¡Suelta a Herms!

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, Potter, la estoy intentando salvar, la encontré así en el claro cerca de la casa de Hagrid.

-¿Y qué hacías tú ahí?

-No estaba ahí, oí un relincho y me dirigí al lugar del que procedía, solo encontré a Granger tirada en el suelo así, puede que la odie pero no la dejaré morir y que todo el mundo crea que es por mi culpa, así que tranquilízate Weasley, no le he hecho nada a tu noviecita.

Ron se sonrojó evidentemente ante el último comentario del rubio.

-¡No es mi novia Malfoy!

-Claro claro Weasley, he visto como la miras, a lo mejor es que a ti te gusta pero tú a ella no. Dijo Draco con odio. Sabía que eso lastimaría a Ron, pero por eso mismo se lo había dicho, porque le odiaba más que a Potter.

-Cállate Malfoy.

-Vamos Potter sabes que hasta Neville saldría antes con Granger que Weasley.

-No es verdad.

-Si que lo es, pero como no tengo tiempo de haceros entrar en razón os doy a Granger y la llevareis vosotros a la enfermería. Dijo el rubio mientras ponía a la chica en los brazos del ojiverde.

-¡Adios!

Harry siguió corriendo con Ginny y Ron atrás, llegó a la enfermería donde resumió lo que le había contado Draco. Cuando al poco tiempo Hermione despertó el primer sonido que salió de su boca fue casi un susurró.

-_Sombra._

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Herms?

-¿Ehh? ¿Dónde estoy?

-En la enfermería, te encontramos en brazos de Draco que venía corriendo a la enfermería, dijo que oyó un relincho cerca del claro de casa de Hagrid y que cuando llegó solo te encontró a ti tirada en el césped con un rasguño profundo en el pómulo izquierdo.

-A…

-¿Qué es lo que pasó Herms?

-No nada Ron no se preocupen, enfermera, ¿Me puedo ir ya?

-Claro señorita Granger.

Hermione salió corriendo antes de que cualquiera de sus amigos pudiera seguirla, por el camino se encontró a cierto rubio al que simplemente susurró un _"gracias Malfoy"_ y siguió su carrera.

Buen bueno pos como siempre spero q le aia ustao el cap tanto cmo a mi

Un supermegabeso a todo aquel que aia tendo el valor de leer asta aki pos se qe no es muy adictivo…


	5. 5PERDIÉNDOSE

Oiee que lo siento muchísimo por no haber escrito antes! Sorry esk la compu No ia bn y la mandaron a arreglar y en la otra el teclado no sirve y no podia escribir asentos ni puntos ni guiones ni etc etc… pero bueno ya estoi aki para seguir escribiendo!

Draco se quedo sorprendido de ver a Hermione tan afectada por lo ocurrido, se moría de ganas por preguntarle que era lo que había pasado, pero eso si que sería raro, demasiado raro.

Hermione siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la casa de Hagrid, se acercó al pequeño claro y silbo con todas sus fuerzas pero nada acudía a su llamada, con lágrimas en los ojos, corrió dentro del bosque y siguió silbando, Draco lo vio y se asustó de verla entrar después de lo que le había ocurrido, caminó disimuladamente hacia donde Hermione había desaparecido momentos antes y la escena que encontró lo dejó sorprendido, era Hermione abrazada a un árbol mientras sollozaba "Sombra, o sombra, ¿Por qué a mi? ¿Dónde estas? Por favor ¡Dónde estas!"

Draco la miró y se acercó a donde se encontraba sollozando, la despegó del arce y le limpió las lágrima, la sentó en su regazo y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos, si todos saben, los grises esos que son solo Black y que son tan hermosos, Hermione al vel esos ojos lloró más aun porque le recordaron a los de Sombra, Draco ya no sabía que más hacer.

-Hey hey, Granger tranquilízate, sea lo que sea que te pasó ya no está aquí, tú estas a salvo, ¿Qué te preocupa entonces?

-Sombra, Sombra, mi sombra, que has hecho, no me lo puedo creer, ¿Dónde estas? Te necesito a mi lado.

-Granger, ¿Qué dices? No te entiendo, habla más claro o explícame que fue lo que pasó realmente y que fue ese relincho que me hizo encontrarte.

-B-B-Bueno lo que pasó f-fue que e-e-es que hace tiempo que encontré a-a-a una m-m-manada de caballos que todos los días venía a p-p-pastar aquí, m-m-e encariñé con uno en especial e i-i-iba a montar la mayor parte de mi t-t-tiempo libre y ho-o-oy me quería despejar y vine a-a-a mo-mo-montar…

-Shhh primero tranquilízate, respira profundo, deja de llorar, deja de tartamudear y cuéntame lo que paso.

Hermione hizo lo que Draco le dijo, respiró profundo, dejó de llorar y le siguió contando la historia completa más tranquila y sin tartamudear, cuando terminó, Draco la miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Y dices qué no sabías que bicho era ese?

-Si, nunca había visto algo parecido ni en fotos, tampoco he leído nada que lo describa o hable sobre ello.

-¿Y no sabes dónde está ahora la manada?

-No.

-Pues yo creo que primero deberíamos averiguar más sobre la raza de los monstruos y luego con lo necesario para destruirlos y defendernos volver a buscar a Sombra y al resto de la manada.

-Vale, gracias Malfoy, enserio, no esperaba esto de ti.

-No te acostumbres, tengo mis momentos. Dijo Draco sonriéndole ampliamente haciendo reír a Hermione.

-No sabía que era tan fácil hacerte reír.

-Y yo no creía que tú fueras capaz de hacerme reír. Dijo divertida Hermione mirándole a los ojos, pero esta vez no los encontró fríos y neutros, había un brillo extraño en ellos que le fascinaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Vamos a la biblioteca?

-¿Eh? ¡A! Si claro, vamos.

Hermione y Draco caminaron juntos hasta el castillo, anduvieron por el pasillo atrayendo las miradas sorprendidas de todo el mundo. Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca Draco cogió "Monstruos de la A a la Z" y Hermione "Monstruos voladores de Inglaterra"

-Mmm… aquí no aparece, solo salen los "Monstruos lindos" no salen ni los trolls.

-Pues al parecer aquí solo salen los voladores con alas… Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creíamos.

-Suspiro Venga que tenemos tiempo tenemos que seguir buscando.

-Vale, vale.

Hermione y Draco pronto se vieron rodeados de tomos y enciclopedias, pero eso no les detuvo, lo único interesante que habían encontrado de momento es que supuestamente ya estaban extintos y por eso no aparecían en tomos normales, siguieron buscando y después de un par de horas encontraron un libro que hablaba únicamente de ellos, se llamaban Sheesees y eran unas bestias negras que volaban sin alas, tenían un afilado pico para atacar a sus presas, eran totalmente carnívoros, odiaban a los licántropos, pues por estos estaban supuestamente extintos, se podían matar con diamante, con otras cosas como hechizos no, parecían muertos, pero al cabo de poco tiempo se reanimaban, también se podían matar con magia negra y con adamantita pero era más fácil con diamante, son ciegos desde que nacen y por lo tanto tienen un magnífico sistema auditivo y olfativo, por último ponía que se alimentaban exclusivamente de equinos.

Ante esto último la cara de Hermione se puso muy pálida, y Draco la miró con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

-¡Por Merlín! Tenemos que irnos ya de ya a buscarle, se lo pueden comer.

-Relájate Hermione, primero tenemos que conseguir diamante y averiguar hechizos silenciadores e inoloros, si no podríamos acabar muy mal.

-Lo se Draco y tengo un collar con un dije de diamante que me regalaron mis padres en mi habitación, busca los hechizos mientras voy por él en un momento.

A Draco le sorprendió la serenidad de la chica, ya que esperaba que se pusiera histérica, pero al parecer esa chica tenía muchas sorpresas, otra de ellas que sabía montar a caballo.

-Vale, pero date prisa, me tienes que ayudar a buscar los hechizos y tenemos que ir lo antes posible a buscar a tu caballo.

-Ahora vuelvo, ve buscando los hechizos tú mientras tanto.

-Vale ¡Corre!

Draco deprisa guardó los libros que estaban en la mesa y comenzó a buscar nuevos en los que a lo mejor podría venir algún hechizo que les sirviera de algo. Encontró bastante para hacerlos inoloros y ya se sabía uno silenciador, así que cuando Hermione llegó ya estaban listos.

-Wou has hecho un buen trabajo.

-Todos sabemos que es mi especialidad castaña.

-Buf.. ya se me estaba olvidando tu yo real.

-Pobre de ti ehh, que me costó mucho mi rputación y no quiero que la desprecies de esa manera.

Hermione volvió a reír melodiosamente, pero luego su gesto se volvió nuevamente preocupado.

-Bueno, vámonos ya, estamos perdiendo tiempo, tiempo que podría significar la muerte de Sombra.

-Vale ya tenemos todo listo, vamos.

Los dos adolescentes corrieron juntos hasta llegar al bosque prohibido, donde pararo un momento a recuperar el aliento y a trazar un plan para buscarlo de manera más eficaz, decidieron que llevarían comunicadores y si alguno veía algo fuera de lo común se lo diría al otro a través de los comunicadores. Después de esto se separaron en direcciones contrarias mientras en sus metes resonaban los hechizos que les serían útiles.

Hermione había entrado en una zona especialmente boscosa y un extraño ruido a sus espaldas la hizo sobresaltarse, cuando se giro a sus espaldas no había nada más que un inquietante silencio fantasmagórico y una espesa niebla que comenzaba a cubrir gran parte del oscuro y peligroso bosque. Con un inquietante sentimiento volvió a emprender la marcha, y al cabo de otro rato otro ruido la alarmó nuevamente, pero esta vez era el de su comunicador. Era Malfoy.

-Shhhrrggghhhh ¿Hermione shhgrrhhh scuchas?

-¿Malfoy?, se oye cortado, casí no te entiendo.

-Shhhgrrhhassshh Tengo pro shhhgrjas mas, unas cosas con colmi shhhssgrrr os me rodean, te necesi SHHHGRFAGGRE ARGGG GRARRR GRARRR. AYUDAA.

La última frase sonó escalofriante, Hermione realmente asustada usó un hechizo para saber donde se encontraba Draco, estaba muy lejos, había andado más que ella desde que se habían separado, y tendría que atravesar nuevamente la zona neblinosa, la atravesó temerosa, pero decidida, después de todo lo que había hecho Malfoy por ella no le dejaría morir de esa manera. Caminó mucho hasta llegar al sitio en el que supuestamente estaría Draco, pero en su lugar se encontró a las dos bestias que la habían atacado cuando estaba con Sombra, rápidamente murmuró los hechizos y se acercó, la escena que vió la dejó atónita, estaban comiéndose a un hermoso corcel blanco como la nieve.

Un poco nerviosa se acercó por la espalda a uno de ellos, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, algo le tapó la boca y la arrastró hasta los árboles, sintió como alguien la montaba en un caballo asombrosamente familiar y este galopaba deprisa, miró a sus espaldas y vió a Draco sangrando con heridas graves, intentó parar a Sombra, pues se había dado cuenta de que era su caballo, pero este por primera vez no le obedeció, parecía cegado por una ira incontrolable, Hermione intentó tirarse al suelo, pero estaba atada al caballo con unas extrañas cintas de cuero, desesperada intentó desatarlas, pero no lo conseguía, soltó un grito de impotencia y desesperación y sacó su varita, apuntó a las correas y las consiguió soltar, callo escandalosamente de su montura y corrió como si la persiguiera el diablo, pero a caballo ya había recorrido varios kilómetros y tardó diez minutos en volver al sitió en el que Draco la había atado a Sombra, al llegar ahí solo habían restos del caballo y una túnica un poco deshilachada con el emblema de slytherin. Desesperada intentó formular el hechizo localizador, pero las palabras no querían salir de sus labios, gritó pero fue inútil, al final acabó derrumbándose en el frío musgo y allí cayó derrotada, se desmayó y solo fue medianamente consciente de que algo la cogía en brazos y la sacaba de aquel lugar, también se dio cuenta de que Sombra les seguía, pero no pudo percibir nada más por que sus sentidos se nublaron aun más y cayó inconciente en los brazo de la cosa que la estaba sacando de ese espantoso y frío lugar.

El rubio solo fue capaz de percibir como una cosa viscosa reptaba por su pierna hasta su cuello, donde hizo un poco de presión hasta provocar que Draco se desmayara nuevamente, pero esta vez notó que Hermione estaba a un lado de él, un poco más tranquilo se dejó llevar.

Hermione despertó unos instantes y vio a Draco a su lado, con un extraño tentáculo alrededor de su cuello, no alcanzó a ver nada más por que algo la miró a los ojos y sin saber por que se volvió a desmayar.

Heyyy espero que les guste y lamento la tardanza, ase relativamente poco me isieron darme cuenta de que cometí un error en el primer capítulo, puse inferioridad en lugar de superioridad lo siento y que sepan que les mando muchos besos si siguen leyendo este fic! (L) Erien gracias por decirles a través de un review qe no podía escribir ^^ te kierOo bobísima! Ya empezé el 6 cap qe lo sepan!


	6. 6EXCUSAS

Bueno, como todos saben los personajes no son míos, son de J.K. y bla bla bla bla…

Sorry por no haber escrito antes, estaba sin inspiración, gracias por seguir este fic! Bss.

Hermione notó como alguien la sacaba de la húmeda cueva antes de caer nuevamente inconciente, su último pensamiento fue Draco tirado cerca de ella.

-Hey parece que está despertando.

Esa voz. Esa voz la conocía, era la voz de Harry. Se incorporó un poco sobre los codos y miró a su alrededor, todos la miraban entre preocupados y sorprendidos.

-Hermione, ¿Qué pasó?

-¿¡Dónde está!

-¿Dónde está quién?

Hermione les miró con rabia y murmuró:

-Ahora no me digáis que él no estaba junto a mí.

-A tu lado no había nada más que un bulto compuesto de raíces y un montón de huesos, cuando salimos había un caballo enorme de color negro.

-¡Joder! ¡El bulto!

-¡Hermione! ¿¡Quiéres explicarnos qué fue lo que pasó y de quién estas hablando!

Hermione los miró sorprendida.

-Me refiero a Draco, estaba conmigo.

-Pues cuando llegamos esa serpiente asquerosa no estaba.

-Potter por favor controle su vocabulario.

-Lo siento profesor Dumbledore.

-Lo siento, tengo que volver volando al bosque, no lo puedo dejar solo, lo matarán o algo peor.

Hermione se levantó velozmente hasta la puerta, la abrió de golpe y salió corriendo en dirección al bosque, chocó con alguien nada más salir, ese alguien tenía nombre y apellidos: Draco Malfoy.

-¡¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?¡

-Tranquila Herms, ni siquiera esas cosas podrían deshacerse de alguien como yo. Dijo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-¡Lo siento mucho!, enserio Draco, me sacaron inconsciente, me desperté hace un segundo y salí corriendo de la enfermería a buscarte.

En ese momento reparó en los regueros de sangre que recorrían la ropa de Draco por todo el cuerpo.

-¡Qué demonios te pasó!

-Nada grave, enserio.

-¡Estás sangrando por todos lados y dices que nada grabe! A la enfermería volando, pero ya de ya, ¡He dicho que vueles Draco!

-Vale vale, ya voy, tranquila leona, tranquila, recuerda que las serpientes sabemos cuidarnos.

-Argg… solo ve a la enfermería, luego me contarás lo que pasó, no creas que se me olvida, me debes bastantes explicaciones.

Draco hizo una mueca pero asintió con desgana.

-Te lo prometo, cuando me curen te contaré todo.

-Vale, pero ahora ¡VUELA! Tienes mala pinta, y eso no es normal en ti ¿No?

Dijo con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-Aprendes rápido muñeca.

-JA JA JA. Dijo cuando Draco desapareció al final del pasillo en dirección a la enfermería.

Hermione caminó tranquilamente hasta su habitación, donde se cambió la mojada túnica por unos pantalones cortos con montones de nubes y arco-iris y una ancha y vieja camiseta de los Rolling Stones de pijama. Quitó las sábanas y mantas de su cama, se tumbó sobre ella y se arropó nuevamente con las cobijas, a tientas consiguió encender la lamparita de su mesilla de noche y sacar un viejo libro sobre elfos de uno de los cajones mientras se acomodaba plácidamente sobre su cama a leer un rato, a las nueve de la noche dobló una de las esquinas de la página del libro que estaba leyendo y lo dejó sobre su mesilla, luego hundió su cabeza en las almohadas y se durmió Profundamente sin sueños hasta la mañana siguiente.

Draco llegó a la entrada de la enfermería y escuchó a gente hablar dentro de ella, con el ceño fruncido se acercó y pegó su oreja en la puerta, la voz grabe era la de Dumbledore, pero también hablaban Potter los dos Weasleys pequeños y Lovegood.

-Cálmese señor Potter, la señorita Granger está en perfecto estado y quiero que recuerde que el señor Malfoy también es alumno de este colegio y que en los alrededores de Hogwarts nadie podría lastimar a su amiga, además ¿Escuchó cómo habló de él? No habló con odio, sino con preocupación, y eso quiere decir que no le hizo nada malo, al contrario, al parecer la ayudó en algún extraño motivo del que no sabemos nada aún.

-Lo se director, pero me cuesta confiar en él, recuerde que desde que llegué a este colegio no hemos sido los mejores amigos ni mucho menos.

-¡Venga ya! ¿De verdad creéis qué Malfoy sería capaz de ayudar a una gryffindor y encima con padres muggles? ¡Todos sabemos qué la odia!

_O eso pensaba yo hasta hace nada._ Murmuró Draco para si un poco contrariado.

-¡Tenga cuidado con los comentarios qué hace Ronald Weasley! Sabemos que la gente cambia, TODA la gente cambia.

En ese momento Draco decidió que era suficiente y entró con un gesto de dolor a la habitación por culpa de sus heridas.

-Buenas noches director, profesora. Dijo el rubio platino pasando olímpicamente de los otros tres jóvenes que lo miraron en ese momento con sorpresa y odio a la vez.

-¡Oh! Pero bueno, ¿Es qué hoy la gente se pone de acuerdo para ir de noche al bosque prohibido? Dijo madame pomfrey. Draco le dirigió una gélida sonrisa y contestó con tono monocorde.

-Lo siento madame, pero es que fuimos juntos y las cosas no salieron como planeamos.

Ron Ginny y Harry le miraron realmente mal sin terminar de creerse que esa serpiente inmunda de verdad hubiera ayudado a su amiga, y encima poniendo en peligro su vida.

-¡Buf! Túmbate ahora mismo en esa camilla y quítate la camisa.

-Voy, voy.

Draco hizo lo que le decían y se tumbó y se quitó la camisa sin muchos miramientos, su torso, normalmente perfecto seguía manteniendo los fuertes músculos pronunciados, pero un montón de largas heridas lo surcaban de un lado a otro, las lastimadas definitivamente no tenían buen aspecto.

-¡Ahí pero niño! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Parece que te hubieran atacado con navajas.

La enfermera comenzó a espolvorear su delgado torso con unos extraños polvos azules que escocían al ponerse en contacto con su carne al descubierto. Draco suprimió una mueca de dolor, y lo soportó con el rostro indiferente. Después la enfermera le hizo tomarse una fuerte poción con sabor a cereza y le dijo que tendría que pasar esa noche en la enfermería y que a la mañana siguiente tendría que faltar a su primer clase, transformaciones. Draco asintió suavemente y se dispuso a descansar, cuando consiguió dormirse no pudo evitar soñar con cierta castaña de ojos miel.

Cuando despertó, se levantó sobre los codos y llamó la atención de la enfermera con una mano, ella se acercó a él, le revisó un poco las heridas y le dijo que se podía marchar, antes de irse, Draco le pidió que le dejara una camisa o algo para cubrirse, la enfermera le pasó una camiseta negra con un extraño dibujo en ella, él simplemente se encogió de hombros y se pasó la camiseta por la cabeza, al salir una chica rubia se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Hay Draki Draki, ¿Qué te pasó?

Draco apartó de un empujón a Pansy de encima de él.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?

-¡Qué borde eres Draco!

-Soy borde con la gente tan estúpida como tú, Potter y Weasley.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

-Si te toco estaré en ella así que me alejo ¿Va?

Draco siguió caminando en dirección al campo de quidditch, pensaba saltarse la próxima clase y despejarse un poco leyendo, así que mejor cambió de dirección y se encaminó a las mazmorras, entró en su habitación recogió un libro de portadas gastadas que se encontraba tirado en el suelo y fue hasta el lago, en esa época del año había una fina capa de hielo en la orilla de este que a Draco le encantaba romper y disfrutar del sonido que hacía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, creí que tenías clases.

-Piérdete Zabini, quiero leer.

-Vale vale, ya me voy.

Draco lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos grises cargados de asco. Zabini, le miró extrañado pero se marchó. Draco siguió leyendo su libro hasta acabarlo, al terminar se dio cuenta de que ya había empezado su clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, así que salió corriendo en dirección al aula, al llegar Ojoloco Moody lo castigó por llegar tarde. Como compartía esa clase con Hermione, miró a su alrededor buscándola sin éxito, al cabo de unos minutos entró jadeando en el aula.

-¡Lo siento mucho Profesor! No encontraba mi libro.

-Muy bien, ya tenemos a dos castigados, Malfoy, hoy te quedarás recogiendo y limpiando el aula y tu Granger la limpiarás mañana, después de clases, lógicamente.

-Si profesor.

Draco y Hermione se sonrieron, Hermione le regaló una sonrisa de satisfacción, como si hubiera descubierto algo nuevo muy importante o algo así mientras que Draco le dio la hermosa sonrisa de lado que ya era tan característica en él.

Weno weno, espero que les guste y gracias a sailor mercuri o neptune, y a erien por seguir mi fic! Me ase ilu! xD jejeje muchos besos y espero poder escribir muy pronto BESOS! CIAO!


	7. 7SENSACIONES

-.- Lo siento mucho… se que mi fic se está tornando un poco típico y aburrido, intentaré sacarlo de la rutina dentro de poco pero por ahora espero que les guste al menos un mínimo.

Una lágrima traicionera se deslizó suavemente desde el ojo derecho de Hermione hasta su barbilla, donde quedó inmóvil unos momentos antes de precipitarse al hombro de su amiga Luna, que miraba muy fijamente sus castaños y llorosos ojos.

-No les hagas caso, si se cabrean y te apartan de ellos por haber encontrado a un nuevo amigo es que en realidad son medio idiotas.

-Lo se Luna, lo se, pero es muy difícil para mi. Llevo siendo su amiga desde que entré a este colegio, y no me gusta molestarles.

-¡Pero si los qué están molestándote son ellos!

-¡No Luna! Soy yo la que he cambiado no ellos. Pero tienes razón, ya tengo edad como para decidir yo solita mis amistades, y la gente que no opine lo mismo no entra en mi lista.

-Así se habla, ahora duerme, mañana será un duro día de compras.

-Claro Luna. Dijo Hermione esbozando una tímida sonrisa de lado.

-¡Hey! ¡Se te está pegando la sonrisa de lado de Draco!

-Jajajajajaja. Luna, ¡Me encantas, cariño!

-¡Y a mi tú!

Las dos jóvenes se carcajearon alegres y comenzaron con una guerra de almohadas que terminó en un ataque severo de cosquillas. Aún estaban tiradas en la cama con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro cuando llegó Ginny.

-Emm… Hola Hermione.

-Hola Ginebra.

-Hola Ginny.

-Hola Lun. Oye, ¿mañana tienes planes?

-De echo sí, voy a ir con Herms de compras.

-A… ¿De compras con ella? ¡Cómo si eso fuera posible! Dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro.

-Sabes, que me caiga bien Draco no es en lo único en lo que he cambiado, señorita "Es imposible que vayas con ella de compras y me dejes a mi plantada"

-¡Cállate Hermione!

¡Me callo si quiero!, no porque alguien como tú me lo diga. Alguien que por que me empiece a llevar bien con la gente de otras casas se ofende, me habla por mi nombre completo y decide que soy una mierda para el grupo.

Ginny ante esto se calló y la miró con una mirada reprobatoria, cogió sus cosas de herbología y se marchó con la barbilla levantada.

-Es tonta.

-Solo a ratos Herms, solo a ratos.

-Lo que tú digas.

Las dos amigas reanudaron la pelea de almohadas y al poco rato la habitación tenía una fina capa de plumón más suave que la seda cubriendolo todo como si hubiera nevado.

-Jajajajajajajaj.

-Jajajajajajajaajajajajaja.

-Luna ¡Cómo te quiero!

-Jejejeje ¡Y yo a ti Hermy! Hace mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto.

-¡Ni yo!

Las dos amigas se rieron una vez más y cada una se puso una piyama. Luna una que tenía la camiseta gris y los pantalones largos de franela a cuadros plateados y negros. Y Herms unos pantalones largos rojos del todo, con caras de Felix el gato en ellos y una camiseta negra. Se tumbaron y charlaron largo y tendido sobre tonterías de esas de las que se habla solo con verdaderas amigas, que las palabras salen muy fluidas y no hace falta que acabes la frase porque tu amiga la sabe antes de que la pronuncies hasta que poco a poco se quedaron dormidas y no vieron como Ginny entraba, se cambiaba y las miraba mientras silenciosas lágrimas caían desde sus bonitos ojos.

Hermione se levantó pronto y se desperezó. Sonrió para si misma mientras recordaba que de pequeña sus padres le decían que parecía un gatito cuando se desperezaba. Sonrió un poco más y se puso a saltar sobre la cama de Luna.

-¡Hey dormilona! ¡Despierta! ¡Lunática! ¡Despierta!

-¡Hermione Granger! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Quieres dejarme dormir? ¡Son las diez de la mañana y es sábado!

-Ajam… ¡Y nos vamos de compras!

-¡Eso es dentro de una hora!

-¡No si quieres desayunar! Así que cámbiate deprisa. Hermione iba de un lado a otro de la habitación dando saltitos mientras buscaba que ropa se podría. Mientras tanto Luna se levantó perezosamente y también buscó su ropa. Hermione unos jeans, unas Vans y una camiseta floja de color gris oscuro. Luna una falda corta azul cielo, una camisa blanca y unas botas negras. Iban muy sencillas, pero no necesitaban ropa especial para que su belleza saltara a la luz. Eran muy diferentes, como el día y la noche, y definitivamente Luna era la noche y Hermione el día.

Juntas bajaron al gran comedor atrayendo miradas de todas las casas como si fueran imanes. Riendo y tonteando desayunaron deprisa y salieron a pasear un rato corto a los alrededores de Hogwarts un rato antes de irse a Hogsmade.

Cuando subieron a uno de los carruajes no pudieron evitar que sus miradas se ensombreciesen al ver a los caballos alados negros que tiraban del carro, era posible y triste que toda o casi toda su generación los pudieran ver. Toda su tristeza se desvaneció al llegar al pueblo, Luna arrastró a Hermione por millones de tiendas buscando de todo, Hermione se probó un vestido azul ajustado mientras Luna decía que no, que ese no le quedaba bien. Siguieron buscando y de pronto Luna se quedó con la boca abierta. Acababa de ver un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda que obligó a probarse a su amiga, dejaba sus hombros descubiertos porque lo único parecido a mangas que tenía era una cinta atada al vestido con una lluvia de cristales verdes que pasaba rodeando su pecho sus hombros y sus homóplatos. El vestido bajaba pegado a su cuerpo hasta la cadera, donde se soltaba y bajaba libremente hasta el suelo, era un poco voluminoso, pero le quedaba realmente bien.

Luna dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Te ves… Hermosa. Musitó con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Gracias. Hermione se miró y sonrió, ahora toca buscar el tuyo, y creo saber que color. ¡Azul muuuy claro!

-Jajajaja, tienes razón, ese color suele quedarme muy bien.

Juntas recorrieron el pueblo de punta a punta hasta encontrar el vestido perfecto. Este era de color azul cielo muy pálido sin mangas ni tirantes más o menos flojo en todo el cuerpo con el pecho en forma de corazón, también era largo y una cinta plateada rodeaba su abdomen. Era elegante y precioso a la vez, las dos chicas se enamoraron de él y Luna se decidió a comprarlo rápidamente. Cuando salieron charlando de la tienda, se encontraron a Ginny, primero miró a Luna y luego a Hermione.

Una punta de su vestido verde asomaba desde su bolsa.

-Creo que ya es hora de que te cambies de casa ¿No? Ya eres la mejor amiga de su príncipe y tu color favorito es el verde, que más te falta, ¿Empezar a odiar a los qué cómo tú son sangre sucias?

-No te incumbe. Tú y yo ya no somos amigas, así que mi vida no tiene porque importarte.

Ginny la miró dolida, pero no se disculpó, siguió caminando con Lavander y Parvati.

-No puedo creer que ella se pueda comportar así solo porque ahora soy amiga de Draco.

-¡Hey! Hablando de Draco: Rubio sexy alto a esta hora exactamente se está acercando.

-Jajajajaja.

-Hola chicas .

-Hola Draco.

-¿Qué hay Draco.

-Nada, solo quería saber si os veníais a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla a las tres escobas.

-Claro. Bueno si a Luna no le importa.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro qué no! Venga vamos, un descanso no nos viene mal.

-Así que habéis estado de compra ehh.

-Sip.

-Wou. Que aburrimiento. Todo el día de tienda en tienda. Dijo Draco mientras las miraba con una mueca de fastidio.

-Jajajaja, ya se a quien vamos a traer la próxima vez que vengamos de compras Herms. El candidato perfecto eeeeeees: ¡DRACO!

-Ni lo sueñes Lunática. NUNCA iría de compras con vosotras.

-Eso dices ahora, pero no lo dirás cuando encontremos la manera de manipularte.

-No creo que la encontréis.

-Pues Luna y yo sí.

Los tres caminaron mientras hablaban hasta llegar a las tres escobas. Al llegar Hermione no pudo contener una cara de incomodidad al ver que ahí estaban Harry, Ginny, Lavander, Parvati y Ron. Se sentía culpable porque a lo mejor los chicos se enojarían con Luna por estar con Draco y ella.

-Ehh… Si quieres te puedes ir Luna, no quiero que luego se enojen contigo.

-Me importa una mierda lo que piensen ellos, no van a escoger a mis amigos por mi.

-Hey, me caes bien Luna, tienes carácter.

-Supongo que gracias ¿No? Los tres rieron y la mesa de los gryffindors los observaban con el ceño fruncido. Ellos no hicieron caso de las miradas de reprobación de los otros y se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la ventana desde la cual se veía la nieve de fuera. Pidieron sus cervezas y hablaron alegremente sobre distintos temas, pero no por ello dejaron de sentir las acusadoras miradas que los chicos les mandaban de vez en cuando. Al final Hermione se hartó.

-¿Qué me ves Potter? ¿Tengo algo en la cara Weasley? ¿Qué si me gusta el verde el plateado y las serpientes Ginebra?

-La otra mesa la miró sorprendidos, pero no contestaron. Los había dejado en shock que Hermione se defendiera. Cuando le iban a contestar algo ella, Luna y Draco se habían marchado ya. Y se les veía jugar a una guerra de bolas de nieve desde la ventana.

Bueno se me hizo interesante hacer una amistad entre Luna y Draco así que escribí esto, espero que les guste y comenten please :D les kiere y les manda besos: Leroa Malfoy Hang.


	8. 8DÍA DE COMPRASFINAL FELIZ

Heyy espero les guste, al final decidí que no podía sacar esto de la rutina y sencillamente intenté ponerle un poco de mi extraño humor es el primer fic que acabo y me siento orgullosa, haré un epílogo para explicar que demonios eran las bestias esas y como lo descubrieron Herms y Draco en compañía de Luna.

Final Feliz/ Día de compras con Rubio sexy

Después de el día en Hogsmade, Hermione y Luna se pasaban largos ratos buscando con que manipular al rubio, hasta que al final decidieron pasar al chantaje emocional. Así que una tarde antes de la próxima salida al pueblo acorralaron al rubio y comenzaron a rogarle.

-Por favor… Dijo Luna con una carita de cachorro impresionante.

-Vengaa Draco… No seas aburriiiiiido, lo pasaremos bien, y hasta te dejaremos que opines.

-Mmmm… ¡Ni aun que me paguéis!

-No seas malo Draco, por favor, ven con nosotras.

-Te dejaremos opinar…

-No necesitáis mi ayuda, ya os las apañáis muy bien solitas.

-¡Pagaremos dos cervezas de mantequilla en las tres escobas para ti!

-Mmmm… ¡¿Dónde quedó tu supuesto autocontrol? Vale, iré con vosotras al dichoso día de compras.

Luna y Hermione sonrieron satisfechas y se marcharon dejando al rubio pensar a orillas del Lago.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, Luna y Mione no esperaban ver lo que encontraron:

Ginny besándose apasionadamente con Harry, y Ron con Lavander.

Hicieron caras de espanto y asco y subieron fingiendo arcadas lo suficiente alto para que los cuatro les miraran entre ofendidos y avergonzados. No les importó y siguieron subiendo las escaleras, abrieron la puerta de su habitación. Terminaron los deberes, se cambiaron la ropa y se durmieron con grandes sonrisas en sus tranquilos y felices rostros. Cuando Ginny llegó las miró con evidentes celos, pero ellas no se despertaron ni por una mirada asesina como la de ella.

A la mañana siguiente Bajaron a desayunar arregladas con: Mione unos jeans azul claros un poco desgastados y ajustados y una camiseta roja con un dragón negro en el centro. Luna: unos pantalones negros y una camiseta azul eléctrico con ondas en tonos más claros provocando cierto parecido con el mar. Cuando terminaron de desayunar entre cuchicheos a su alrededor y bromas entre ellas cogieron sus gruesas túnicas y salieron a buscar al rubio, que ya las esperaba junto a uno de los carruajes. Se subieron y charlaron animadamente de cosas superficiales. Cuando llegaron a Hogsmade Luna llevó a Hermione y a Drao por un montón de tiendas, a veces la ropa era para Mione, a veces era para Luna, y también había para Draco (Que no quería ni ver las cosas que le mostraba Luna)

-¡Chicas, chicas! Yo dije que os acompañaría, no que me compraría algo.

-buuuuuu soso… Dijo Luna frunciendo los labios.

-Oye, mira Draco, viniste y ahora te aguantas, además… Piensa en las cervezas de mantequilla.

-Que conste, solo sea por la cerveza.

Los tres rieron escandalosamente y siguieron caminando, al llegar a una tienda especialmente rosa y pomposa Draco y Mione se miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos pues Luna quería que ELLOS entraran AHÍ. Luna los miró divertida y rió.

-Igual que tú lo obligas a él, ahora yo os obligo a los dos.

-Ni lo sueñes, tendré pesadillas por el resto de mi vida, ya me las imagino: Una falda horrorosa de color rosa chicle y con holanes persiguiéndome toda la noche mientras gira y gira y gira, y yo corro y corro y corro… La idea no me agrada, gracias, no entraré ahí.

-A mi tampoco rubio, estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Luna los miró maliciosamente.

-Yo creo que tendréis que entrar.

-Pues yo creo que no.

-Además Luna, a ti no te gusta el rosa.

-Cierto Herms, eres tú la que se pondrá eso.

-Ni en mis peores pesadillas.

-Es que esas vienen por ahí. Dijo la rubia señalando detrás de ellos. Donde estaban un montón de chicas que ella conocía del colegio y odiaba por lo plásticas que eran rodeando ha Harry a Ron a Ginny y a Lavander.

Hermione no lo pensó dos veces porque si se giraban un poco la verían y entró corriendo a la tienda, donde se escondió entre unos abrigos de peluche rosa. El grupo de chicas entró a la tienda y Hermione se puso roja de ira por ver a Luna y a Draco riéndose a más no poder en la puerta, pero a la vez la risa de Draco la hipnotizó, era melodiosa y cantarina, pero de chico, y al reír sus ojos se tornaban más diferentes.

-¿Vas a comprar eso Granger? Era Ginny que estaba a sus espaldas y al hablar provocó que Hermione se asustará y soltara un gritito.

-Emm… No Weasley, es todo tuyo. Salió corriendo roja como un tomate de la tienda y al salir Draco y Luna echaron a correr por verla tan enfurecida. En velocidad Hermione no podía ganar, pero se sabía todos los atajos del pueblo, por lo que en cuanto Draco y Luna giraron en una curva ella se metió en un callejón y se escondió, cuando pasaron por delante de ella estiró la pierna y los dos cayeron rodando, Mione se tiró encima de ellos riendo y se levantó rápido para seguir corriendo hacia Hogwarts, Luna y Draco la siguieron lanzándose bolas de nieve entre los tres. Una de las veces, en un momento en el que Herms hacía una bola de nieve compacta, Draco no pudo resistirse y la empujó suavemente provocando que esta cayera aparatosamente, no se hizo daño por que la nieve detuvo su caída, pero Luna no pudo evitar carcajearse y empezar con Draco una lucha para tirar al otro al suelo. Lógicamente ganó Draco, pero al poco tiempo Mione y Luna se aliaron para contraatacar y entre las dos consiguieron tirar al rubio al suelo, pero no pudieron evitar también caer ellas. Mione cayó indudablemente sobre Draco y este sin saber por que, acercó su rostro al de Mione y pegó sus labios a los de la castaña. Mione primero se paralizó, está bien, no era el primer beso que se daba con Draco, pero si el primero enserio, luego respondió al beso y abrazó el torso del muchacho. Luna se les quedó mirando con una sonrisa, y no pudo evitar gritar:

-¡Otro! ¡Otro! ¡Otro!

Mione se puso colorada, a lo que Luna y Draco rieron.

-Sabes, te ves linda así.

Mione pasó del rosa al rojo intenso a una velocidad alarmante. Draco y Luna se carcajearon de su gesto. Y Draco, acatando las órdenes de Luna la volvió a besar, y esta vez, Mione correspondió a la primera dulcemente y Luna sacó su varita y guardó el momento en una foto instantánea que viviría aun que Draco y Mione no.

Heyyyyy la historia enserio enserio aquí se termina a lo mejor hago epílogo diciendo como descubren qe son las bestias horrible, pero no estoy segura si pronto, y por lo tanto por ahora esta historia está oficialmente teeer-miiiiiii-nadooooo!

se lo dedico a Sailor


End file.
